koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kunoichi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kunoichi. Samurai Warriors *"This one's in the bag!" *"Alright, let's get to work!" *"Tough guy, huh?" *"Whew! That'll teach ya!" *"Nice!" *"Pretty good there!" *"Well, duh! Of course you're gonna win!" *"We'll just have to one up them now, won't we?" *"There you go, keep going!" *"You seem to have things under control. Can I take a nap?" *"Woah! Kind of outdid myself here!" *"Nice! You might want to relax a bit though." *"Woo! That's some fine fightin' boss!" *"This can't be good..." *"Looking pretty bad..." *"Hey~! Damsel in distress here!" *"Cripes! Take it easy, will you?" *"Don't expect me to bail you out!" *"Lord Yukimura, don't be such a dweeb!" *"Just put this on my tab!" *"Thanks for the save, Lord Yukimura!" *"Let's play nice~!" *"Oh~! This just isn't your day!" *"I think we should see other people!" *"Oh yeah! Real mature!" *"I can't feel...my legs..." *"The beasts have perished!" *"Justice always prevails, I kid you not!" *"I seek a more worthy foe! Or something like that." Samurai Warriors 3 *"It's not easy being a ninja." *"My lord is counting on me!" *"Everyone is counting on me!" *"Run away now!" *"Enough of this!" *"Break late is better!" *"How about that?!" *"Come on, how about a real challenge?!" *"I'm just getting started here!" *"Mission accomplished." *"Ha ha! That's another one for the little ninja girl." *"There'll never be another like me!" *"Maybe now he'll finally notice me!" *"Of course I'm going to win! I'm Lord Yukimura's ninja!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"Lord Yukimura is on fire!" Warriors Orochi *"Wheee!" *"Good luck!" *"Time to get you now!" *"Down you go!" *"Is this fun or what?" *"Ta da!" *"Woo! That'll teach ya!" *"Whoa! Kind of outdid myself here..." *"Amazing! You're a KO-ing machine!" *"Wow! I'd better make sure I stay out of your way!" *"Nice!" *"Pretty good there!" *"There you go! Keep going!" *"Hey! Damsel in distress here!" *"Thanks! These crazy guys are trying to kill me!" *"Just put this on my tab!" *"Betcha can't catch me!" *"I think we should see other people..." *"Oh... I can't feel my legs..." *"That's what I love about you, Yuki - the mindless carnage!" *"Doing what you do best as always, I see!" *"Thanks for the save, Yukimura!" *"Ooh, Ina! Watching you gives me goosebumps!" *"Way to go, Ina! You still got it!" *"See! I knew you cared about me!" *"Xiao Qiao, you're as tough as you are an absolute cutie-pie!" *"Remind me never to make you angry, Xiao Qiao!" *"Hey, thanks for the rescue, baby doll!" *"I dub you an honorary ninja, Pang De!" *"You're pretty strong for an old guy!" *"Thanks for the help, pops!" *"Admit it, Hanzō! You can't keep up with me!" *"Well, I've had my fun!" *"A sad end... for this glamorous maid..." *"Just 'cause you're cute doesn't mean I won't hurt you!" *"Phew...! I must be getting old!" *"Wow... You're really quite cold-blooded..." *"I'm gonna run rectangles around you!" *"I think I'll take my leave, if you don't mind!" *"Who needs life... anyway..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Back in action! Whoo hoo!" *"Want some help?" *"And out!" *"Enjoy!" *"Time to show you all what a ninja can really do." *"You're the top dog around here, no question!" *"Wooh! Impressive stuff, big guy!" *"You're not angry with me, are you?" *"I don't quite understand how you could be so strong..." *"I never get sick of looking at you." *"And here comes the belle of the ball!" *"I'm a lot nimbler than any old monkey, y'know." *"See you next time!" *"No curtain call...?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"In darkness I thrive. The shadows are my weapons. Hehe..." *"Hahaha! I knew we'd win!" *"I feel sorry for the enemy, but I've got to carry out my mission!" *"As they say, mission accomplished! Now it's time to relax!" *"Am I good, or what?! Everybody's going to be so proud!" *"Umm, would you please take this gift? I just hope you like it..." *"Hey! That was pretty good!" *"Oh, you failed? I feel so bad for you." *"I defeated heaps of enemies in the last battle! Nothing feels better than a job well done!" *"Lately, nobody's asked me to go to battle with them... I wonder if they're planning on abandoning me..." *"Hehe! I'm constantly out there on the battlefield! I wish it could always be like this!" *"Are you sure it's okay for a lowly ninja like myself to be here? I'm so happy!" *"Haha! One more for the little ninja girl!" *"I'm the greatest ninja this land has ever seen!" *"Look who packs the biggest punch of all! That means you're an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Lord Yukimura, only a fighter like you could be an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Just who is that colossus? Why, it's Princess Powerful herself!" *"One moment you play the fool, the next you are a Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? Is that really you, Ma Dai?" *"Ayane, if anyone is the toughest ninja alive, it would have to be you!" *"Don't tell me, I'm in a bit of a pickle here?" *"What a poor excuse for a Kunoichi. You're nothing special at all!" *"Wow! That was all kinds of amazing!" *"Sweet! You came through that pretty well, huh?" *"No self-respecting ninja ever needs to get rescued..." *"I'll be! You came to get me out of this mess?" *"I'm just doing my job, okay?" *"Ouch... I think I've run out of tricks here." *"Lord Yukimura, you're like a machine!" *"Lord Yukimura! Thank you for coming!" *"With you, it's always strike first, ask questions later." *"Move it! Clear this place of all the bad guys!" *"Nobody works that hard unless they've been through some tough times." *"Here I am! Don't tell me you didn't notice me?" *"You make it look easy!" *"Umm, I'm sorry about this." *"Nice! I respect you so much it hurts!" *"Great! You sure showed them! All that practice came in handy, huh?" *"It doesn't look good if a ninja is rescued. It's supposed to be the other way around." *"What a relief! Thanks for the assist!" *"A job's a job, right? I don't think I can get into this, though." *"Ow, you got me good. Leave it to a friend to do the business on you." *"Lord Yukimura, I see you've fought as brilliantly as usual! Just don't go overboard, alright?" *"Lord Yukimura! Thank goodness! I have failed as a ninja, but I don't even care anymore!" *"You rushed right in there only relying on your strength? I guess that's part of your charm." *"You come in here like lightning and smash the whole place up. You sure take saving me seriously!" *"There's the work of someone who's been through the school of hard knocks. That's right, I've been watching you." *"Hey, over here! Ninja in need of assistance!" *"Way to go! Oh, if I started cheering too much, you'd get mad, right?" *"I'm really sorry about this. Hey, don't look at me like that!" *"You're someone I can really look up to. I could follow you around until the bitter end." *"I feel so happy for you... You don't think... this could be love?" *"Thanks a bunch! Please don't you ever leave me behind!" *"Wow... I don't know what to say. It looks like I'm really leaning on you here." *"Feelings mean nothing to a ninja. The only thing we care about is completing our mission." *"A ninja who loses to her emotions? I don't have what it takes, do I?" *"Lord Yukimura, I'm going to try harder too! Wherever you are, I'll be there in the shadows to protect you!" *"Lord Yukimura, umm... I guess I should say something. Thank you!" *"You can keep rushing on ahead just like this. Don't worry about your back. I got it covered!" *"Thanks. Am I glad you're on my side. There's no way I could stop that muscle power of yours." *"I really wanted a big brother, you know? Like someone nice and dependable like you, Ma Dai!" *"Ma Dai! You've come to rescue your little sister in her hour of need!" *"One day, Ayane, I'm gonna be at your level!" *"Thank you, Ayane. You're such a sweetheart!" *"How about you just lie down and let me beat you?" *"Wah, you're too tough! What's going on here?" *"Wow, you're good. I'd better get serious too!" *"It's my duty to stop you, Lord Yukimura!" *"You don't hold back, do you Lord Yukimura?" *"I find it impossible to hurt Lord Yukimura... It looks like I'll have to pull out all the stops..." *"A bear! Folks, we've got a bear here!" *"Ow! Perhaps picking a fight with a bear wasn't one of my best ideas..." *"Bears really are dangerous animals. They can't be left to their own devices!" *"Let me get another look at you... Wow, what a face!" *"Just stop hitting me, okay? I'm sorry I made fun of your face!" *"I think we've both had our fun, correct? I'm gonna get all serious now!" *"I may be a low ranking ninja, but your head is mine anyway!" *"You don't bat an eyelid when you go in for the kill, do you?! That's so cool!" *"Such contempt in your eyes! That only fires me up more!" *"Yes, yes, yes. This is my job, I know..." *"Cheer up. That serious face doesn't suit you!" *"Lord Yukimura! Prepare yourself!" *"I'm going on a bear hunt!" *"Well, in that case... your life is mine." *"I've got more than enough of that kind of offer, thank you. Time to get to work." *"We don't need words, do we? Let us each begin our mission..." Hyper *"Wow! Momiji, you're the best ninja I've ever seen!" *"Great, Momiji!" *"You're here to help little old me, Momiji?" *"Great, Momiji! I hope my ninja skills can keep up with yours!" *"Momiji, you've come to help me? Then let's show our enemies some girl power!" *"Just what I'd expect from the best ninja ever! Hope you don't mind me tagging along!" *"This place is dangerous, Momiji! There was no need for you to come here... I can handle things myself." *"A contest between ninja... Woo! This could get interesting!" *"Wow, you're fighting for real here! I've got to do something about this!" *"Argh! I'll never give up... I've got to keep fighting!" *"Momiji, you're really serious about this, aren't you? Well, I'll give you a fight!" Ultimate *"Kasumi, you're the strongest ninja in the land!" *"You're merciless, Kasumi!" *"Thanks, Kasumi!" *"You're merciless, Kasumi! I never expected one so quiet to be so deadly!" *"Thanks, Kasumi! I look up to you like a big sister!" *"Your moves are amazing, Kasumi! I'll have to try them out for myself." *"Do you have any weaknesses, Kasumi? You're kind, beautiful and strong... Simply perfect!" *"I suppose this is the fate of ninjas like us." *"Wow, Kasumi! You know so many moves! How exciting!" *"I am but a lowly ninja. Do you mind if I try out your techniques for myself?" *"As a ninja, I have no need for your mercy. Prepare yourself!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Time to get to work." *"Time to go to work, Xingcai." *"Ma Dai, let's get some work done!" *"Try to keep up!" *"I returned to being a lone ninja for a while, and realized something. All these bonds of friendship have made me soft. So that's why I came right back!" *"Training with everyone let me steal loads of new moves! Hah, but I can't get used to these warm and fuzzy comrades. Not that it's a bad thing." Pokémon Conquest *"Off to work we go!" *"Another day, another battle!" *"Right, let's go!" *"No way! Still asleep?!" *"You still can't move, can you?" *"This is all too easy!" *"Oops, this could get nasty..." *"(Attack)! Give it a try!" *"(Item) or nothing!" *"Fingers crossed and... abracadabra!" *"I linked with (Pokémon)! Yeah, that's right! Let's hope it goes well!" *"Oh no... Never mind." *"Ninjas can do anything! That's what everyone thinks, anyway... It's kind of true, except this time it's gonna be me and (Pokémon) together." *"Well, it seems like our work is finished for the day!" *"Whoops!" *"Hmm... I dunno. You don't look like a bad person to work for, I guess." *"This was just fate. Don't blame us for what can't be helped!" *"Come on, now, did you really expect me to lose?" *"Okay then, let's clear this one up quickly!" *"Come on! Let's go, already!" *"We've lost two already... So this one we ab-so-lute-ly must win!" *"Yeah, you got good taste! You won't regret it!" *"This is so dull... Just let me do something, please!" *"Man, I've not been into battle for ages... I'll lose the knack at this rate!" *"No point in me hangin' around here, is there?" *"Oh. I guess I better start looking for a new job, huh?" *"Yeah, so I was kinda thinking that I'd like to go on a training trip to get closer to (Pokémon). That okay with you?" *"Y'know, the thing is... I'd still like to try meeting lots of different kinds of Pokémon... It'd be okay if I took a little trip, right?" *"Hey, thanks so much! See you later, pal!" *"Well, that's no fun..." *"Guess who's back! That was one first-class trip! (Pokémon) and I grew really close, you know!" *"Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? I had a great time! And I had the luck to run into (Pokémon)!" *"Man, I feel bad! Guess I must have caught a cold... I wouldn't mind if I only had some medicine..." *"Man, I feel bad! Guess I must have caught that other kingdom's cold. Be great if I had some medicine..." *"Argh, man! Not hay fever... I could sure do with some hayfever pills..." *"Ugh, it's so hot! But (Pokémon) is looking better than ever!" *"Man, I'm freezing my socks off! Unlike (Pokémon)!" *"Man, would you look at that? (Pokémon) seems to be bucking up!" *"Hey, great! Better buy up some useful items, huh?" *"Speak of the devil, huh?! D'ya think this is the girl?" *"Hey, (Pokémon)! This feels kinda different than it did with other Pokémon I've met before... D'ya feel the same, by any chance? I feel as though I could do a lot better if you're around, (Pokémon)! Let's be friends!" *"Y'know, since you've turned into (Pokémon), I feel an even stronger power than I did before... D'ya feel it too?" *"Man, I feel pretty good! We're still a team, yeah?!" *"Yep, that's right... (Pokémon) hasn't been around since morning. Where could that Pokémon have got to?" *"Hey, you're back! What? This is for me?" *"Hey, hey... What's going on with my (Pokémon)?" *"Hey! Now we're talkin'!" *"Oh, (Pokémon)... This is all part of a ninja's duty, you know." *"Heey hey, it looks like we've picked up a friend or two! Let's see how many more we can make, (Pokémon)!" *"Hey, look! We've got loads more allies now! The Pokémon seem to be pretty pleased on that score as well, no?" *"Congratulations are in order! Fifty allies! The Pokémon seem like they're celebrating too!" *"Hey, that looks like it could be fun... Shall we take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"It'd be so cool to let some people from other kingdoms catch a glimpse of this..." *"Yee-hah! This is our chance to search for Warriors from other kingdoms to recruit. C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Hey hey! This might be a brilliant chance to make a link, no?" *"That's just too bad... To link with Pokémon of that sort, you need to be able to get to (Kingdom)..." *"Hey, what's that? That's some real noise!" *"Hey! This is pretty special! I feel like this year's set to be a good'un! Don't you think, (Pokémon)?" *"Man! You see that? They understand how well you're taking care of them! Even the Pokémon seem devoted to you!" *"Man, look at that. I don't think the people like you much. Even the Pokémon are pretty glum." *"Man, what a pain! Well, let's teach 'em a lesson or two, shall we? C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Huh? Power, huh? You're kidding, right?" *"Yep, that's right! Well, I am a ninja after all..." *"Fallen for me, have you? Watch out - you might get burned..." *"Man, now this is something to be grateful for! (Pokémon)'s happy too!" *"What'll I do for ya?" *"Okeydokey then!" *"I'll do everything I can!" *"Huh? Fed up with me, are you?" *"Here we go! Give it everything, (Pokémon)!" *"Time to tuck in, (Pokémon)!" *"Man, I can't decide... Which should I go for...?" *"All right! Let's find as much as we can!" *"Okeydokey!" *"Nice!" *"Now we're talkin'!" *"Sheesh..." *"Uh-oh..." *"Oh, man..." *"Alrighty! What should we make...?" *"Man, what's with all this junk? If only there were something to do with it." *"Yee-hah! I'm gettin' more powerful!" *"I just push this button? Is that right?" *"H-H-Hey! What's this weird power..." *"Hey! It's like I'm a whole new ninja!" *"Man, you guys are amazing... I think I wanna appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"Hey, guys! Give it everything you've got!" *"Whoa, looks like (Leader)'s army has been building itself up, huh? Guess we've no choice but to crush 'em!" *"Oh man! No way! I don't believe it..." Category:Quotes